Red and Blue
by Bubbles3011
Summary: What if another person added? A person with similar powers to Johnny's? Johnny/OC Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

One day, as she was walking along the bridge, she just happened to look up and see an impressive rock monster going after a man. Unfortunately, she was wearing her white suit or her Super Suit as her brother used to call it before the accident. "Not again," she muttered to herself. Turning blue, she started rising off the ground. She was an infamous superhero here in NYC. "Step away from the man!" She finally announced her presence behind the thing. And that's how her life with the Fantastic Four started.

* * *

"Wooohoo" Johnny yelled as he got another round of Tequila for his group of woman. Amelia "Blue" Conner rolled her eyes. They were celebrating the new year in a club. (Johnny's choice)Just as he set the shot glasses down a scream erupted from one of the woman. _About damn time something happened I was getting bored. _She thought to herself before getting up and making her way to see what the matter was. Apparently, Johnny had made his move on the overly drunk women. _Dammit, nothing is going to go wrong just when I needed it to. _She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. All of a sudden all the woman screamed and ran away. Shoving her way through the crowd, Amelia's eyes fell upon a choking, Johnny who was on the floor, having an episode.

"Holy Shit, Johnny" She gasped. Reed had sent them together to keep an eye on him. Amelia pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Reed's number and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"_You have reached Reed Richard's phone, Please call again later."_

_ "Leave a message at the beep."_ BEEP

"Reed pick up dammit, Johnny's collapsed and is having an episode! Oh come on!" She tried again with Sue's and Ben's phone to no avail. Finally she called the ambulance.

* * *

After a few hours at the hospital, Sue and Reed showed up about two hours after Ben.

"Oh my God is okay?" Sue asked. Amelia looked up with so much anger it made Sue gasp.


	2. Meeting the A Team Part on

Amy had locked herself in her room for two days without food or water and it was really starting to get to the team, whenever they had a mission she would not come out, needless to say Johnny was still in a coma. Everybody saw how she felt for him except Johnny himself. And with Sue still with Johnny, only Ben and Reed where guarding the city, Ben would've preferred "Blue" would at least fly around to scope the area out. "Come on Amy, please."

"No, I'm not hungry." He heard her sob. They all knew she blamed herself for what happened to Johnny.

"C'mon if Johnny were here he'd say the same thing."

"If he were here, I wouldn't have screwed up!" _That's it I need to stay away from them. I need to stay away from people, I'll just screw up again_ she thought to herself. After packing her stuff she thrusted herself out the window causing a crash and several new wounds.

* * *

It had been two horrible years for Amelia. She had not used her powers since she left them, and 10 years since she'd seen her parents assassinated. And three since her brother, Jonathon, had stopped a bullet from hitting her, getting hit himself and dying upon impact. Sighing, she stood up from her parents grave, making her way between other's loved ones, toward the entrance.

* * *

Walking into a club called The Runaway. As I walked to the bar the song 'Nothing' by the Script was playing. A smile played on her lips, the first smile in months, was interrupted when a drunk man started yelling.

"Dammit, you cant kick me out I'm a fucking billionaire!" The man known as Tony Stark trying to take on two bouncers.

"If you're a billionaire, why don't you pay for your drink!" One of the bouncers yelled. Silently I walked over.

"Put it on my tab, Jefferson." I said putting my arm on his forearm.

"Are you sure? He owes us nine hundred dollars worth of drinks." She smiled and shrugged.

"Then I'll make sure he pays me back." she replied, "I'll take him back to the tower if you like, it's best if there's two of you here." They smiled back and walked off.

"Usually, I'm the one who initiate the bed but hey, you're cute." Amelia got him home with a little more ease than most. when his girlfriend saw her she didn't look happy and after a whole lot of explaining Amelia was able to go to her apartment.

* * *

Getting coffee to help ignore the aching in her head from the hangover, she was crossing the street keeping her head down when someone threw her across the street. Opening her eyes, Amelia say a man with dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a strong jaw. Getting off her the man helped pull her to her feet.

"Ma'am are you hurt?" The handsome man asked her. She nodded. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." He introduced himself.

"Uh, Amelia Conner, you can call me Blue or Amy everybody does." She stated. "Um Do you want me to buy you something, it's the least I could do." She asked nervously.

"I would love to but I've got to go." With that he walked away hurriedly,_ Great another one bites the dust. but remember what happened last time you fell for someone? _she mentally scolded herself.

* * *

A few days later, she was walking down the street when a scream erupted from an alley a few yards up she proceeded cautiously. Getting to the alley, a man was standing over a girl pointing a gun in face. She wasn't even old enough to be walking by herself.

**"May I help you?" **She asked with a steel demeanor. The man turned around and attacked she defended herself and put cuffs on him and hung him by his toes and walked over to the girl. Telling by her face and eyes, she was from somewhere near Afghanistan.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Amelia asked the girl in Arabic. She shook her head. _Probably stress and nerves are what are keeping her from talking_ Amelia thought. "It's okay I will not hurt you." She whispered. After several moments of silent she answered.

"Looking for B-Bruce Banner." She stuttered, English was evidently not her thing. I nodded then opened my arms. She analyzed me for awhile before launching herself into my arms.

* * *

After several hours of research, they found him teaching in a high school lab. After the lecture he was giving the students, they tried desperately to catch up to him.

"Doctor Banner! Doctor Banner!" Amelia yelled desperately as he turned she slowed. "Will you come with me? There's this little girl, she's desperate to see you." After a long silent period he nodded and followed, when he saw the girl he understood. But didn't tell Amelia why, just told her to get out of there, Sadly she was too late and the school exploded. She now understood, she was an Arabic suicide bomber trying to get rid of Banner. That was the last thing she thought about when she slipped into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to two new faces freaked Amelia out she scooted over and started glowing blue for the first time since Johnny's accident. The two faces looked at her, the red headed woman sat at the end of the bed.

"What do you remember?"

"Uh explosion, girl, Dr. Banner, That's pretty much it." The woman smiled. Then the man wandered over to her and sat at the chair set up next to the cot.

"So who're you?" He asked not beating around the bush.

"Uh Amy, Amelia, Conner. And you are?"

"Agent Barton. Agent Romanov." Amelia nodded dully. _Geez, it's sad to say but I kinda want to go back._ part of her brain reasoned** You could've stayed, you didn't, that's your fault, nobody else's. **

"It's highly impossible you survived in the blast."

"Yeah well that's me the impossible person."

"Not to push but uhh. Why do you glow?" Ironman asked.

"Gee, I don't know maybe because that's my natural glow?" A man behind her snorted at this. Turning around, she saw it was the Star Spangled Man.

"Your vital readings where normal but your body temperature was beyond that." Dr. Banner said.

"I do not see the point in why you must know why this girl is here at the moment." A big man stated as he entered.

"Because Thor, it could be a matter of security." _You're not a national security threat._** If it keeps me from getting my friends killed, I'll do it.**

"You're damn right it could be."

"What do you mean by this?" Thor asked, stunned.

"Long story short, I almost got my best friend killed so might as well lock me up right now. Because I can tell ya, I have the worst luck in all of Manhattan."

"MMMKAY" Muttered Ironman.

" Well that's good enough for me." Hawkeye said.

"So what are we gonna arrest her for, espionage, obstruction of justice Hmm? Because, I think this woman is just grieving, she has no reason to do anything bad." The Hulk stated.

"Why don't we get Pepper to take her out shopping. Just so she doesn't have to wear rags." the Black Widow stated.

"Wa- wait, that's it you're just gonna let this go?"

"I'm with Nat and Bruce, if she wanted to destroy us she would've tried already." **Shit, they're thinking against it. **_Well you're not a bad person, you're just grieving._ **Yes however, who was the one who almost got Johnny killed?** _Who would've known?_ That's right who could've known?

* * *

Kay so tell me what ya think :P


	4. Return or Be Recruited part 1

Amelia couldn't help but wonder how they all had met, She had heard about New York, but she didn't know much more than that. She heard the stereo blasting out 'If I Never See Your Face Again.' And Tony's famous party nights had had her up almost all night, every night, all week.

"Hey Amy you gotta get out hear, some crazy dude is bending all over the place." She heard Tony's slurred voice. That description only happened to fit one man she knew man, Reed Richards. It was time to face her past and look into her future. Amy was sick of thinking about her past.

"Coming Tony, just don't drop your wine glass." Amy had dressed for the party, but was unsure of their reaction, mostly because she didn't make a habit of parading in a dress or going to parties for that matter. She was dressed in a nice sleek, silver knee- length halter dress with sparkly, white pumps to go with. Her green- grey eyes surrounded with smoky eye shadow. Amelia's raven hair was pinned to the back of her neck in a small bun; her lips sported a light pink lip gloss. As Amelia walked out of the guest room they'd given her Tony did exactly what she had not told him to do. He dropped his glass. As the famous Human Torch looked up from the current parade of women that had had his attention, his eye caught a woman that was different from the rest.

However; Reed had caught her attention first.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Reed questioned.

"Forgiving myself for what wasn't my fault." she answered simply before walking over to the bar and getting a drink. As Johnny Storm made his way to the seat next to her another man stole it. The fact that a man with brownish hair and in a very expensive looking suit had her attention made Johnny's anger flair. All of a sudden he remembered why he felt this way. He had fallen in love with Amelia Conner, not that she knew it. But is he brave enough to tell her that?

* * *

What ya ppl think? more drama? lemons?


	5. Story Updates

So since these two stories of mine: JimWomanLenChaos and Red&Blue have the most Follow/favorite I've deiced to update these more often than the other stories I've done.

I would also like your feed back on all stories read thanks Bye ;)


	6. Return or Be Recruited Part two

She woke up from a massive headache that had formed because of all the booze that was drunk that night. Padding down the stairs she saw Tony, Steve, and, to her surprise, Johnny were talking to an older black male with a black trench coat. They all turned around to see her.

"Miss Conner." The man stated simply.

"What's it to you?" she asked grumpily.

"Amelia Conner meet Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D." said Clint coming in

"Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistic Division yeah, yeah I know."

"Wait you know? How?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Before I joined the Fantastic Four, SHIELD kept hunting me down to recruit me."

"Which comes to why I am here, Conner you can either go back with Storm or you can join SHIELD. You have a month to make your decision." Fury stated crossing his arms on his chest.

"Or…" Amy said detecting a but.

"Or you could be a lea zone officer between all three of us." Fury offered. "Once you make a decision, tell Agent Barton or Romanoff."

"Don't need to, I've made one." Johnny choked on the glass of water he was drinking.

"Really that soon?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be..." She didn't get time to finish when they were all pushed back by a sound wave much like Monkingjay's powers.

* * *

When they recovered from the tremors, there where two people missing.

* * *

So tell me whatcha think


End file.
